Biohazard Outbreak Diary
by Resident Evil Chick95
Summary: I have made this story for the public to learn from the mistakes of others. Please let this be reminder to you at what has happened and could happen again.


_Biohazard Outbreak Diary_

My name is Bri Maurer and this is my story. My life had been normal till the outbreak occurred. I had been a typical sixteen year old girl. The type who would play her music a little to loud for other's likings. Though I wasn't like the rest. I had always been prepared for something like this to happen. I was a zombie-aolic, but I never fully believed something like this would actually happen.

_Outbreak day one_

_Time 10:30 am_

I had finally woke up, before going down stairs I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Once I got down the stairs I went into the living room to turn the TV. The news was on. As I was about to walk into the kitchen to get something to eat I heard the lady on there say "A killing spree has broke out. The victims were apparently eaten. I knew right away what this meant, because the bites were said to human, it had to be zombies. I decided to change the channel to another news station. They had the same report only this time they claimed to have to victims rise up. That had concluded my answer that there was in fact an actual zombie outbreak. I took immediate action. I took off back up the stairs, I first checked to see if my mother and father were at home. They weren't so they had to be at work. I went to the next room, to find my little twelve year old brother, Chad, still fast asleep.

_Outbreak day one_

_Time 1 pm_

"There what? YOUR crazy! You really think ZOMBIES are going to come?" Chad questioned me in his annoying voice.

"Not Come there HERE!" So he walked to the window and looked out.

"I don't see anything. Everything is normal here."

"Then it hasn't reached us yet, which is a good thing. I don't know how much longer we have till it does hit us, and we need supplies. Let's quick run to Wal-Mart and get back here A.S.A.P.. We only need canned food. It's the only stuff that will last."

_Outbreak day two_

_Time 12 am_

Mom and Dad never returned home. I worry something has happened to them. Regular phone lines are down and the TV isn't working either, so much has happened so fast. I decided to start a Safe haven in the attic of our house. It's the perfect place. It has a little window and enough room to fit ten people in comfortable. The door to is in my parents bedroom walk-in closet. I don't want to have to go into there yet and seal myself away from the rest of the world. We have plenty of supplies, but for how long will it last before we have to go out again? We need more weapons then we have, and ammo too. We have to be careful when we travel. Hope mom and dad are OK. I fear the worst for them.

_Outbreak day two_

_Time 2:45 pm_

Still nothing from mom and dad. I getting in contact with mom, dad, and my friends. Mom and dad never answered, I pray for their safety. All but five of them responded to me. The other five never did, my guess is there either bitten or dead by now. I invited them over. Four of the five came.

Their names are as followed:

Jackie

Jessi

Jason

Mckayla

Tyler is missing. We have decided to go in search of him. Chad is coming too. No one gets left behind.

_Outbreak day two_

_Time 9:45_

We had to get back to the house. We managed to get more supplies. Night has fallen and it's no longer safe outside. My hopes for mom and dad have faded. Until the infection reaches the house we have no reason to go the attic. We'll lock the doors and windows and blockade them also. Just to be on the safe said. We can exist, but nothing can enter unless we allow it. I have been asked why am I recording all this. My reply to them was, hopefully one day someone will look back on this and learn from us. Maybe this is the end for us but we must always hope that another generation comes along and learns from this ones mistakes.

_Outbreak day fifteen_

_Time 6:30 am_

I was awaken by the sounds of someone screaming outside. I took off down the steps and to the door. I grabbed the gun on the nightstand by the door and went outside. What I seem outside was horrible. A zombie was on top of Chad, I shot the zombie in the head and Chad quick scrambled out from under it and ran behind me. Once I knew the zombie was dead I turned and looked at him, it was then I noticed the bite wound on his arm and the fresh blood oozing from it. "You've been bit! You can't reenter the house, your infected now! You'll infect the rest! What in God's name where you doing out here?"

"I only wanted fresh air. They wouldn't let me open the window."

"Who wouldn't let you open the window?"

"All of them in the house."

"Well you shouldn't of went outside. Your infected now. We locked the house up for a reason. A zombie can smell flesh from several miles away."

"You do know a lot about zombies."

"Well I've studied them for how long before an actual outbreak happened. I'll be right back. I'll give you a gun with a few bullets. That way if anything tries to eat ya, ya just take them out." I went back into the house and returned with a handgun for Chad, along with a first aid kit to dress the bite wound on his arm. "We'll take you with us when we go for supplies, but that's it. Understood? Take care I'll come back to check on ya."

_Outbreak day seventeen_

_Time 5:30 am_

My parents are a lost cause. I'm starting to get wiry. We only have soups left. Today we must go in search for food and other supplies and survivors. As for the survivor I have a feeling we won't find any. If we do it's impressive. I know that this isn't important, but as a typical female I must say it, but my hair is a total mess. Chad has become of the zombies, I have deposed of him as easy as I could. Jackie has been bite and Mckayla has drank water and infected herself. I have dress Jackie's wounds and wished them luck. It will take two days for them to turn. We still have no need to go and lock up in the attic.

_Outbreak day twenty_

_Time 8:30 pm_

Just Jessi, Jason, and me remain. We need more supplies. Today I turned on the computer and tried the internet, to my surprise it is still working and there is still cell phone service. I send message on the cell phone and internet looking for any answer. There are people posting things on blogs, like videos and all. So there is still hope. Japan, England, Germany, Russia, and Alaska are the ones I have mainly been hearing from. Jason and Jessi have decided to start videoing and responding to them, I am just keeping this diary. Perhaps we should we go to Alaska. There seems to be no infection.

_Outbreak day twenty-two_

_Time 5 pm_

I'm starting to miss regular food. This canned and packaged stuff is getting old. We can't go in search off anything today because it's raining and we need bottled water and more food. Perhaps we can cakes and stuff to make just as long as it just requires water. We mustn't drink regular water, for fear of becoming infected the same as Mckalya had. Maybe tomorrow will be better to look for things. Today it is my turn to make a broadcast will I keep this diary yet. It seems England is gone. There hasn't been anything for two days now.

_Outbreak day thirty-three_

_Time 8 am_

Germany seems to have gone off air now too. That now only leaves Alaska, Russia, and Japan left, aside from us that is. We got cake mix that requires just water. It so wonderful to actually be able to eat something that wasn't canned. We acquired more ammo and guns. Jason's doing the videos for today. And the rest of the week. Jessi had all of last week. We are thinking of leaving and just keep updating our stuff while traveling. We'll take the laptops and our wifi box so we can keep in contact and know what's happing in this world.

_Outbreak day thirty-nine_

_Time 7 am_

We take turns driving. It's still Jessi, Jason, and myself. We have to stop to get gas. Getting out to pump the gas Jessi ended up bit. The zombie came out of no where none of us had time to react fat enough. It bit her neck. I thankfully had my first aid kit on me. She decided to be left behind. I handed her a gun and told her to be brave, like she always had. Kissed her cheek and then Jason and I left. Though use to all this death and disaster I still cried a little. Jason took over driving giving me time to write all this down. We are passing ruins and ruins of towns. It's sad, it really is, but we're getting use to it. I'd still love to know how all this happened. How did this outbreak happen? Why were they playing with something so dangerous anyways? Some one has to have some sort of answer for all of this.

_Outbreak day forty-two_

_Time 9:30 pm_

Another gas stop. Jason took over. I drove two days straight I need a break. We lost contact with Russia. Japan has became a smaller contact list now. Alaska still claims to be infection free. We're still heading to Alaska. Hope we make it and that is most definitely infection free. How we are getting to Alaska is beyond me yet. We will make it there. I refuse to not get there!

_Outbreak day forty-six_

_Time 12 am_

We lost contact with Japan just now. Alaska is still said to be infection free. Again We stop for gas, as Jason is pumping the gas I am writing. It is my turn to drive once again. We are about half way to Alaska now. Heard people are looking for a cure. Praise the Lord for that. Perhaps questions will be answered.

_Outbreak day fifty-one_

_Time 5:30 pm_

Jason has been bit. I feel as though I have almost lost all of it. Since he was the last person I had traveling with me. So I will now take a moment of Silence to all whom I have lost. The only thing I have to do is continue my journey and look for survivor. I have noticed it is no longer people infected. Animals are now becoming infected too, guess when there is no other people they need something new, and no fresh flesh animals feed on infected flesh and become infected themselves. I hit a dog today. But it had been infected itself. I have also seen crows that were infected. Lord, I pray the find that sure and very quick.

_Outbreak day fifty-four_

_Time 7:50 pm_

I have reached another town, this one has caught my eye though. It is called Raccoon City. It is in mid western part of the US. Perhaps I will find someone here. I will write sometime again. I will leave my vehicle behind and search all of this town from top to bottom. I will not leave this town unsearched. I have a feeling that there is something here to look for. But it is just a feeling… but a feeling I am unwilling to resist. Hope this is the right chose and I do not cause any harm to myself. Though at this point I feel there is nothing that really matters if I'd be hurt. Everything I had is gone, all but my hope of finding answers and also seeing Alaska.

_Outbreak day fifty-eight_

_Time 8:30_

Today I met a cop. It's a guy. His name is Leon S. Kennedy. He claims this is his first day on the job, and that he don't much of the town, or even what's happing. I explained what was going on with all the weird things. How they were zombies and that animals were now infected and all that. I also told him I am heading for Alaska because it is to be safe there. I explained I have this diary I am keeping to let other's know of what is all happing. We deiced to take shelter at the police station for the night. We hope to find more people alive, that is on our list of things to do tomorrow. For now we're going to rest. I am wiry. At least I am no longer alone.

_Outbreak day sixty_

_Time 11 pm _

The day fifty-nine was an unsuccessful day, but this is a large town. Glad I stop here, I was able to get a shower and also a change of clothing, though it is some ones uniform I am wearing, it at least fits. That is al I am worried about. We went looking for people today. We found a girl two years older then me looking for her lost brother. She tells us her name is Claire Redfield. She had arrived on her motorcycle just the other day. She tells us her brother worked at the police station with some sort of special force. S.T.A.R.S. standing for special tactics and response services. When the outbreak happened she thought it would be a good idea to find him, she also heard of Alaska being infection free. We took shelter in a hotel for the night. Just till the morning comes and we can leave.

_Outbreak day sixty-four_

_Time 9:30 pm _

What the past four days. Still no sign of Claire brother. We have ran into some interesting things now. I don't even know what to call them. Maybe I should call them a licker. This thing looked like a over-size hairless rabbit and a head of fly with a massive brain, but the reason I am calling it a licker is because of its extremely long tongue. We seen one attack someone two days ago. It used its tongue to hit the person knocking them over and wrapping it's tongue around them to pull them close to eat them. We have encountered many of them. Easiest way to kill them is get close enough to they can't use there tongue on you then like a zombie you just shot them in the head, but use a shot gun, and be quick about it.

_Outbreak day sixty-seven_

_Time 7:30 am_

Yesterday we met a strange woman, she didn't seen to willing to stay at one place or to talkative for that matter. She was in a red short dress and had black high heels on. He hair was black and was cut short. She was actually really pretty. She told was her name was Ada Wong and that she was looking for her boyfriend John. We followed her, and helped her look for her boyfriend John. What we found wasn't pretty, John was dead and covered in his own blood. Ada wept for her lost and then quick disappeared. She really is a strange woman. Hope we find her, and preferably alive. Leon seemed very into her. Wonder if it was because of how mysterious this lady in red really is.

_Outbreak day seventy_

_Time 12 am_

We had found Ada again. She didn't seem interested in staying with us. She kept on the move and said she had important business to attend to. What it is I do not know. Do I want to know? Perhaps, she seems interesting and wanting to know why she doesn't seem to want to be around other people. The more people the more safer it is, you have each other to watch each others back, three is an odd number four isn't and it would be easier to watch each others back. All I can say to her is whatever floats your boat, honey, you do that.

_Outbreak day seventy-one_

_Time 1 pm_

Today we have seen some more interesting things. We ended up in the sewer and came across giant frogs, and zombies that were faster then normal zombies and reddish color. The zombies were like a crimson color, so I'll call them crimson heads, plus there harder to kill then normal zombies it takes a few extra head shots to kill these guys. Other then the frogs and crimson head zombies, we seen spiders. Your thinking oh wow, spiders; out of all the weird things to see and you say you seen spiders. They weren't normal spiders though. They were HUGE, bigger then me. They also spit acid. Well I for one hate spiders, so I didn't even bother to try to shot them. I screamed and ran in the other direction; but that wasn't a good idea because I then attracted a few lickers. And another type of monster. It had a hunched back and scales all over it's body. It stood my height and also had long claws. It was super fast, it was before I could see it. I probably would have died it I hadn't been for Ada. She came out of nowhere grabbed me and shoved me out of the way. The thing just missed her. It cut her leg just a little. Which (thankfully) I had my first aid kit on me; while Leon and Claire took care of the mess I had made with my scream, I fixed Ada's leg. We thanked each other and then she vanished into the shadows from which she had came from. Then I managed to get back to Leon and Claire as quick as I could. A lot harder trying to travel now with all the things around now then before. More unanswered questions. Where did they come from and what do you even call them?

_Outbreak day seventy-two_

_Time 5:50 pm_

On the way out of the sewers there was something like the spiders. These were Giant moths. We had to kill them first and then cut threw some webbing to get out, because it was blocking the door . Once that was out of the way we found that we were out of the sewers. We ran into to more people. They told us they were Jill and Carlos, and they were together and they were looking to get out of the city. I told them about Alaska though I haven't checked the computer in a while to see if there was any change there. I still hope it is infection free. LORD, please let it be infection free. Jill said she had heard that and wasn't conserved because she has heard it all the same. We asked if they had wanted to join. Carlos and Jill declined at the same time. We kept on the move. It is safer that way. We didn't run into Ada at all, wonder if she made it out of the sewers yet. I don't think we need to worry about her; we all know she can hold her own.

_Outbreak day seventy-five_

_Time 7:30 pm_

We found another place to go search yet. It is a place that looks almost like a lab. We don't plan on staying here long. We only want to look for an answer. While in the lab we met a new person. He wouldn't speak to us, and if he was sort of rude to us. He wore black sunglass, which you couldn't see his eyes with, in the building. Which I found very odd. He had a long black trench coat on, with black pants accompanied with black boots. The only thing that wasn't black was his blond hair and his white skin tone. He left us in a hurry. As Ada had said to us, this guy said he had "important business" to attend to which didn't concern us. Soon after he left we seen a computer and decided to look at it. The screen said Username: John and then a thing for the pass code. I'm not sure the pass code, so I checked the desk and found a stack of papers and the one said of access to computer. Last person on the list was John. The pass code for him was Ada. So I went back to the computer and typed in Ada for the pass code. It worked. Soon all of our questions where to be answered. Found out that why the outbreak happened was because of some type of virus that was created. Some guy by the name of Wesker injected the person with it. That person ,HUNK, then went to Texas where the outbreak had begun. From Texas an uncontrolled patterned happened if you were bit you were turned. This Wesker guy is trying to make a cure. He created what B.O.W.S.. B.O.W.S stand for bio organic weapons. They consisted of Zombie, Licker, Hunters, Ivy plant, Black tiger, Cerberus, Giant moth, and then this one called the Ultimate Life form the "Tyrant". Once we had gotten done on the computer we seen Ada, who had just arrived. She told us that we might want to get out of this place. It wasn't safe any longer. That tomorrow a thing called Umbrella was going to blow Raccoon City. There was an air craft coming and that if we wanted to leave she'd come with us.

_Outbreak day seventy-six_

_Time 12:30 am _

We were there waiting for the air craft once it came. We all loaded in, even if the plan does belong to Umbrella it's better then being killed when they bomb Raccoon City. Ada came with Claire, Leon, and me. She had explained how she was working for Wesker and that she was looking for a way out of his command. She explained that he had his own privet jet to get out of Raccoon City and was probably already gone. Leon asked if he was dressed in all black. Ada answered that it was him that we had seen.

_outbreak day seventy-eight_

_Time10:50 am_

After we flew for a couple of day, we thought we were being taken to Alaska where the infection has not yet hit. Umbrella has fed us and allowed us access to showers. It is actually a very huge air craft inside though you wouldn't of guessed that by looking at the outside of it. We have just been informed that we are to be landing very soon. I looked out of the window to see that a place that didn't remind me anything of what Alaska should really look like. An Umbrella officer came to us. Told us we have arrived at our distention point, funny because the sign says Rockfort and not Alaska on it. We were then escorted off the air craft. Once outside, someone bound our hands behind our backs and knocked us out. We awoke in a prison cell. There was some guy sitting on the other side of the bars. Said we are to remain prisoners here, how is this possible? At least there is no zombies.

_Outbreak day eighty-three_

_Time 1 pm_

After spending for days trapped in the jail cell with Leon, Claire, and Ada with me; the guard came and unlocked the door. Told us we are free to leave, but good luck getting off of the island. Something strange has happened here. "People have became cannibals and after the person dies they return." The guard told us, he was frightened as he left us out of the cell. I explained that the things are zombies and that we need to get out of here as soon as possible. He wouldn't leave he said he is injured himself and it would be pointless to take him along. With any farther refusal we left and continued our journey. How are we to get off this island?

_Outbreak day eighty-four_

_Time 9:30 pm_

Beside Ada, Leon, Claire, and myself another person has joined our little team. He was a prisoner here. He still won't tell us his story, all he says is it was some other persons stupid mistake. His name is Steve Burnside he is dressed in a navy blue jacket that says Rockfort prison with his number (0267) on the back of it. He has a band around his neck, clams it to be a tracking devices and can't get it off either. He has camo pants on and black boots. He seems to have interest in Claire and a sense of humor. He tells us he maybe able to get us off this island and to Alaska. While we're here we are going to look for Claire's brother Chris.

_Outbreak day eighty-five_

_Time 11 pm_

We found out from Steve that some rich nobleman by the name of Alfred Ashford owns this island. His family had been involved in the devolvement of Umbrella, the had found there own virus to mess with. The virus was called Veronica virus. He is the last surviving family member. First his father, Alexander Ashford disappeared. This his twin sister, Alexia; said to be intelligent and very pretty, died at young age. With her disappearance the Veronica research came to an abrupt end. The Umbrella corp. condemned Alfred to work on this isolated island till his death.

_Outbreak day eighty-seven_

_Time 1 am_

Another knew type of monster. It was huge and had one arm. The other arm seem to have shrunk to nothing. It had a yellowish type color and used it's on huge arm to flip itself around. The good thing about the monster with one arm is that, when shot at, goes and holds it's head with its hand providing us with the extra time needed to take it out. We ran into about five of them and also some new type of Hunters, the were faster then the little green Hunters back in Raccoon City. These Hunters were red in color. Steve knows his way around here pretty well. Guess you would if you had been here for a year and a half.

_Outbreak day eighty-nine_

_Time 5:30 pm_

Think we may have found our way out of here. Past two days were living Hell. We met this Alfred guy. He is one messed up person. He called us his little lab rats. HE wanted to play again. We took care of him or at least we think we have. He fell into a whole hole after trying to shoot us, we were able to dodge the bullets. Steve had saved my life. Alfred almost shot me. If Steve wouldn't of grabbed me and pulled me back when he did, I would have had a bullet in my head. He went to shot when he did he had slipped and fell into the hole. Thankfully I don't think we'll need to worry about him, before he fell something fell from his pocket. Once we knew he was gone we went to see what it was. It was a key with a keychain attached to it that said air craft. Now we are going to look for plane in which it belongs too. Think I may know where it is. Maybe we will be able to get to Alaska with it.

_Outbreak day ninety_

_Time 8:50 pm_

We found the plane today. Just as we got it in the air we heard this weird noise in the back of the air craft. So I decided to go look at it. Claire came with me. What we seen once back there was the weirdest thing. It looked like a person, but not completely since it stood eleven feet tall and had claws on the end of it's hand. The most disturbing thing though was how big the heart was. It was on the outside of his chest instead of being inside. We watched as the heart pumped. Is this the "Ultimate Life form" that we had learned back in Raccoon City? He lunged at us and we quick darted to the side, we got behind the monster. From all the noise that was being made Ada came back to see what was going on. She brought with her bigger guns. She quickly handed a shot gun to both me and Claire. As we waited for the Tyrant to turn around we shot at him. Once he got turned around he charged us again. Again we all jumped out of the way. I quick ran to where the door release was, pressed the button. The door opened and a missile was activated. We got the Tyrant injured and got the locks of the missile released. It hit the Tyrant. He struggled to hold it back. In the end it over powered him. He flew out of the air craft along with the missile, in which exploded once out of the air craft. Once it was over Ada closed the door in the back and we all returned to the cockpit. We found the emergency broadcast station. Alaska is still infection free, they have now added that they offer security, safety, shelter, and food. Hope we get there.

_Outbreak day ninety-two_

_Time 11 pm_

So Leon doesn't know how to land an air craft we have just learned that. We are not in Alaska. Something went wrong. We ended up in a tropical place. It seems like we are in South America. It is lovely here though. If there is no infection here; should stay, unless there is infection then we need to still find a way to Alaska.

_Outbreak day ninety-four_

_Time 1:30 am_

First infected we had seen today. It came limping towards us. Steve took the zombie out. We had continued out search, since we seen that are is indeed infection in South America, we need to try to find a new way to get to Alaska. There has been no sign of Chris, Claire's brother.

_Outbreak day ninety-six_

_Time 8:30 am_

We had just seen a hideous monster. It was much like the Tyrant but this was green in color and seem to have moss growing form its arms, one huge claw on each hand and two claws protruding from its back. It had a long snake like neck and a face with fangs. It also had to the huge heart on the outside if it's body. It stood just a little taller then Leon, and hand a hunched back. Unlike the Tyrant this monster was easier to kill. We just shot it in the heart and head. He soon fell.

_Outbreak day one hundred_

_Time 10 pm_

Some how Wesker is here also. We're not sure how he got here or why he is even here. We hope to soon find out. Ada is on edge with Wesker being here. She says we have to keep on the move and stay out of his way to stay a live. He don't like people getting in his way of work.

_Outbreak day one hundred and two_

_Time 1:30 am_

Wesker some how managed to find us. Steve has gone missing. We have reason to believe Wesker is the one to blame. We are going to look for Steve. Hope he is alright. Wonder if we will EVER find Chris. Hopefully once we get to Alaska we will.

_Outbreak day one hundred and four_

_Time 3:50 pm_

We have reached another lab of some sort. It surprises me that jungles of South America has a lab like this. When we got down farther into the lab we noticed a mess of broken test tubes and computers. We didn't bother to stop to check them out since the stuff was all just broke anyways. We got another room to find Steve chained up in there. Claire took ran to him and knelled down next to him. "Who did this to you?" Claire asked.

"Wesker he injected me with something. Some sort of virus. Said he wanted to see how this new virus, Veronica, would work." Steve tried to talk, you could tell it took a lot of energy for him to actually speak.

"So the new virus is called the Veronica Virus." Claire spoke, but as soon as she said the last two words Steve left out a blood curling scream. His skin rippled and pulled. It was nothing I had ever seen before, I couldn't watch I had to look away. What made me turn around was when Claire screamed. What I saw when I did turn around was frightful. Steve had became one of them hideous green monsters, only he stood taller then them, and had actual hands with claws on the end of them. He didn't have the extra claws coming out of his back either. We shot him, but he didn't want to die, and he could jump. He was every where much faster then the other ones had been. We had finally managed to knock him down we ran and didn't look back.

_Outbreak day one hundred and ten_

_Time 8:45 pm_

We had found a boat to take. We haven't seen Wesker at all. I hope he gets stuck there with the zombies and god knows what else. We are finally heading for Alaska. In about another five days we should be there. Clair is eager to get there in hopes that her brother is there and looking for her.

_Outbreak day one hundred and fifteen_

_Time 9:59 pm_

We arrived in Alaska. We found it as the rest of this world had been, a complete and total mess. The whole place was empty and ripped to shreds. We searched all over and found that there was nothing, not one person at all. There was dead bodies everywhere, though none of then seemed to be up and walking around. "It's nothing but what Chaos has left behind. There's no one here. Everyone has gone somewhere and the ones who haven't left have ended up dead." It was the first time Ada has spoke since we left South America. We found a path that we hadn't seen before and decided to follow it. At the end of the path was what looked like a beach. We went out to the beach and seen this huge ship sitting in the ocean's water. Arcadia. That's what it had been called. From we heard a broadcast being made, saying to come to Alaska there was food, shelter, and hope. We boarded the Arcadia.

_Epilogue_

_Time 6:07 pm_

I don't know if the world will ever return to normal. Though we are safe here on the ship, Arcadia, I hope to one day be able to live on land again. People here are so nice; they have left me to borrow the computer, so I can tell you my story. I hope someone one day gets to read this.

Ada is aboard the ship, her and Leon are now a couple. Claire has found her lost brother, Chris. Chris is with a woman by the name of Sheva Alomar. No one has heard from Wesker. As for me I have got my story out to whom ever reads this. I pray that some one does read this and learns from it.


End file.
